


To Teach and To Learn

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom!Gavin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Psychoteeth, Smut, collar and leash, dom!Ryan, enough smut to drown in, i guess?, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets two attractive strangers in a bar.</p><p>A threesome ensues, but there are a few minor details that Michael didn't exactly agree to.</p><p>Like being drugged, kidnapped, collared and bound, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Teach and To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Anon for the giveaway!
> 
> Hoo boy, do I have content warnings for you!
> 
> Smut (obviously), blowjobs, frotting, buttsex, smut, pet play, collar and leash, light bondage, d/s, kidnapping, drugging, dubcon, psychoteeth I guess? and smut.

###  Michael sat at the bar, nursing his fifth beer of the night and discreetly eyeing the attractive blond playing pool at one of the tables across the room.

 

At least, he thought he was being discreet. But he apparently wasn't, if the way the man glanced over at him, smirked, then deliberately sank the eight ball and sauntered over to the empty barstool next to him was any indication.

 

"Fan of the game?" the man asked, slipping into the seat. Michael tried not to drool too much over the older man's thick arms and broad shoulders.

 

"I guess. You seem pretty good. 'Least, up until you sunk the eight ball. 'M Michael, by the way."

 

The other man smirked and leaned in closer, dark blond hair falling into flirtatious blue eyes. "Ryan. Sure you didn't just like the sight of me bent over the pool table?"

 

Michael hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to not get embarrassed by this. His cheeks flared with colour and he tried to stutter a half-decent response. Ryan chuckled, and, mortified at his own obviousness, Michael turned to his half-empty glass of beer, promptly downing it. The older man was quick to flag down a bartender, ordering another beer for Michael and a glass of water for himself.

 

"Don't drink, huh?" Michael asked as the bartender quickly made their drinks.

 

Ryan smiled lazily, raking his eyes over Michael's body. "Nah. I like to keep a clear head when I'm appreciating someone as good-looking as you."

 

Michael felt his cheeks heat up again as their drinks arrived.

 

"Although, there are different schools of thought," Ryan added dryly, looking over Michael's shoulder. Michael turned to see a man around his own age, with a wild array of light brown hair and a slightly larger than average nose, spilling clumsily into the seat on Michael's other side. "Case in point. This is Gavin. Gavin, this is Michael."

 

"'Ello," Gavin slurred, grinning sloppily at Michael. His cheeks were flushed from alcohol, but his eyes were a clear green. "You're  _cute_."

 

"Uh, thanks?" Michael offered hesitantly, not exactly sure what to do about the fact that there were now two attractive men flirting with him. He took refuge in his drink again. Glancing sideways, he saw the sexually charged look Ryan was casting Gavin's way, and his brow furrowed. "So, uh, you two together then?"

 

"Yep!" Gavin chirped happily, propping himself up with his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand.

 

"Then what the fuck-"

 

"We're in an... open relationship, you might say," Ryan clarified.

 

Michael nodded a few times, taking another huge gulp from his glass. His head was swimming, and he didn't think it was entirely because of the alcohol. "Oh," he said lamely. "So... you're looking for a..."

 

"A threesome? Yeah, pretty much. If you're up for it, that is."

 

He went to reply, but suddenly it felt like his tongue was filling up his mouth. His head felt somehow floaty and slow at the same time, and his vision started to blur. He tilted from his chair, his sight reduced to indistinct blocks of colour, and Gavin and Ryan both darted forward quickly to catch him. Even through his increasingly sluggish mind, Michael found the space to notice that Gavin was moving with a lot more surety of motion than Michael would have expected from someone acting as drunk as the other man had been. Groggily furious with himself, Michael realised that was exactly what it had been - an act.

 

"Careful there, Michael." He heard Gavin's voice filter into his ears as if his head was swathed in cotton. He heard Ryan tell the bartender ruefully that Michael had obviously had too much to drink. Michael tried to struggle as his arms were hoisted over the shoulders of the two men that had drugged him, but the effort was too much. His vision blurred and faded completely, leaving him lost in a silent sea of black.

 

~* * *~

 

Michael came to with the vague recollection that something had gone incredibly wrong.

 

As he went to rub the sleepiness and confusion from his eyes, he realised what it was.

 

His hands were restrained behind his back, the bonds soft but firm. Probably leather, he figured, flexing his fingers and trying to squeeze his wrists out of the cuffs to no avail. A quick glance around the room didn't give him much information; there was a rug beneath him, soft against his skin. There were two comfortable-looking armchairs behind him, and a king-sized bed a little ways in front of him. Other than that, the room was empty, completely devoid of anything Michael could have used to defend himself. He growled low in his throat in frustration, looking down at himself to take stock.

 

He froze.

 

He was completely naked.

 

"Oh, fuck," he cursed, sitting up and twisting his body around. He froze again as he heard a jingling sound from below him, and had a moment of confusion before he realised it was coming from around his neck. With an encroaching sense of dread, he rubbed his shoulder next to his Adam's apple, and to his horror felt the scrape of leather against his collarbone. The dainty tinkle sounded again.

 

He was wearing a goddamn collar with a bell on it.

 

"What the fuck."

 

He repeated the words more loudly when Gavin and Ryan suddenly walked in through a door to his left.

 

"See, I told you I heard him moving."

 

"Never said I didn't believe you."

 

Michael repeated himself at nearly a shout, seeing as they were choosing to ignore him. Angrily, he tried to surge to his feet, but there were obviously some lingering effects from whatever they'd drugged him with, because he face-planted almost immediately. He shuddered and tried to pull away as their hands fell upon him and eased him back into a kneeling position. He glared up at them.

 

"Seriously, if one of you fuckheads doesn't tell me what the hell you think you're doing, I'm going to fucking bite whoever touches me first."

 

Ryan tutted down at him. "Such foul language, Michael. And such a foul temper, too. We're going to have to train you out of that."

 

Well, that didn't sound ominous  _at all_.

 

"And what the fuck's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Michael yelled, but despite the volume they were projected at, the words weren't as confident.

 

"It means you've got a lot to learn," Gavin replied as Ryan pulled what looked like a dog leash from one of his jean pockets. Michael tried to shy away as the older man crouched next to him, but Ryan grabbed him firmly by the hair and clipped the leash to his collar. Cheeks burning with humiliation, Michael scowled at them as they both took a seat in the armchairs behind him.

 

He turned in an awkward circle to face them, not wanting to turn his back on them from even a second.

 

"Come and sit, Michael," Ryan requested gently, giving the leash an encouraging tug and pointing at the spot on the floor just in front of where the two armchairs nestled against each other.

 

"Fuck you," Michael spat, and the two sets of light-coloured eyes watching him hardened. Ryan yanked sharply on the leash, and Michael was strangled briefly before he found himself toppling forward once more, cheek mashed against the soft weave of the rug.

 

"I said sit, Michael," Ryan commanded in a firmer tone, and the redhead reluctantly drew himself up and shuffled over to the spot he'd been indicated. Michael sat somewhat uncomfortably with his arms still bound behind his back. He pulled his knees up against his chest, his back pressed against the armchairs. "Good boy," Ryan praised, and Michael felt both Ryan and Gavin's fingers carding through his hair. The caress was gentle, their fingers dragging slowly through any knots they encountered and working them loose, massaging Michael's scalp as they went. It actually felt kind of nice. Despite himself, Michael relaxed into the touch.

 

"See, Michael?" Gavin cooed, giving him a light scratch above his ear. "It's much nicer to just do what we ask you."

 

"We don't  _want_ to punish you." Ryan pulled on the leash just enough to remind Michael of its presence. "But we will if you don't listen to us. And of course, we'll reward you for good behaviour."

 

Michael's laughter was tinged with a hint of hysteria. "Oh, yeah? What kind of 'reward'? You gonna buttfuck me?"

 

Ryan gave the leash a warning tug. "Language, Michael. And I seem to recall that you were up for that before we came here."

 

Michael struggled to keep his voice even and profanity-free. "That so?" he said sardonically, twisting his head to look up at Ryan. "Then why'd you drug me up in the first place?"

 

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Would you really have agreed to all of this?" he asked, waggling the leash and setting off the bell on Michael's collar.

 

With a scowl, Michael turned back around.

 

"That was a question, Michael," Gavin told him sternly, fingers digging a little into the redhead's scalp. "Don't be rude."

 

"...No, I probably wouldn't have agreed," Michael muttered after a continued silence prompted Ryan to tighten his hand on the leash.

 

"Thank you for being honest." Ryan resumed stroking Michael's hair. "Now, why don't you be a good little pet and bend over for us?"

 

"What?"

 

Michael made a choked noise as Ryan yanked harshly on the collar, suddenly cutting off his air supply. Both Ryan and Gavin used their free hands to hold Michael's shoulders against the arms of their couches, not giving the Jersey boy the room to find any sort of relief. His back arched, chest thrusting out as he struggled to breathe in hoarse gasps that weren't getting enough oxygen to his brain. Blood roared in his ears, his pulse frantic. Ryan loosened the pressure on the collar just enough that Michael could concentrate on something other than taking his next breath, but still had to labour to get air into his lungs.

 

"Since you still seem a bit slow on the uptake," Ryan murmured, leaning forward so that his mouth was next to Michael's ear. "Let me explain things a little more succinctly. Obedient pets get rewarded.  _Dis_ obedient pets get punished." He tugged tighter. "And pets that are more trouble than they're worth get  _put down_."

 

With that, he slackened his grip on the leash. Michael heaved in great lungfuls of air, the sound raw.

 

"Do you understand that?" Gavin asked softly.

 

"Yeah," Michael rasped. "I got it."

 

"So what are you going to do now?"

 

Taking another shaky gulp of air, Michael lowered himself forward until his chest was against the rug and his ass was on display. Ryan let the leash go.

 

"Good boy," Gavin purred, getting up and standing in front of Michael before kneeling down, drawing the auburn-haired boy's head into his lap and carding his fingers through the red locks once more. Michael tried not to flinch as he heard Ryan gathering some unknown objects behind him. He jumped when he felt Ryan's warm, calloused fingers give his backside an affectionate pat.

 

He let out a whine when Ryan forced his knees apart and placed a slicked finger at the cleft of his ass. With a smirk that Michael could almost sense, even though he couldn't see it, Ryan ran his lubed forefinger in a teasing circle around the tight muscle of Michael's entrance before slowly and inexorably pressing in. Michael whimpered and squirmed, but, with Gavin holding his head steady, there was nowhere for him to go, and he had to let Ryan push in all the way to the knuckle. Nose buried in Gavin's lap, Michael breathed in jagged gulps as Ryan worked him open, adding a second finger as soon as Michael was stretched enough. With Ryan's free hand warm and sturdy on his hip, it wasn't long before two became three. Michael's legs quaked and shook, his whole body shivering as Ryan's fingertips repeatedly bumped up against his prostate. He let out a small mewl of protest when Ryan pulled his hand away.

 

"Ryan's got a toy for you, pet," Gavin crooned, fingers running through Michael's curls. "D'you want to play?"

 

Not exactly in a position to refuse, Michael nodded against Gavin's hand and replied with a meek, "Yes," even though his mind was reeling with horrifying images of crazy dominatrix sex toys. In the end, he was almost glad to feel the slicked, rubberised head of a run-of-the-mill dildo against his stretched hole. He moaned openly as Ryan began to ease it into him.

 

Once it was about seven inches deep, Michael felt it taper and then flare out suddenly, locking the toy inside him.

 

Ryan patted his hip contentedly. "Such a good boy, aren't you Michael?"

 

Gavin's fingers tightened in Michael's hair. "Y-Yes, Ryan!" he responded, his voice an embarrassing squeak.

 

He heard Ryan straighten up. "I think you've earned the right to sleep on the bed tonight."

 

"C'mon." Gavin squeezed his shoulder. "Up you hop."

 

With Gavin and Ryan's help, Michael got his legs beneath him and walked unsteadily until his knees hit the edge of the mattress. From there, he clambered up and knee-crawled his way to the headboard, turning around and propping himself up against the numerous pillows. He wriggled around a little, trying to find a position that was comfortable with his hands behind his back. He moaned as even the most minuscule of movements of his lower half caused the dildo to shift inside of him. 

 

His breathing picked up at the looks Gavin and Ryan were giving him as they kicked off their socks and shoes, their belts following with a slithering clink. Involuntarily and almost unconsciously, he sank his body deeper into the pillows at the matching predatory smirks that etched themselves onto the other men's faces as they jumped onto the bed themselves, gracefully closing in on the auburn-haired boy. His body trembled as their hands fell upon him, gentle yet somehow still possessive.

 

He let out a grunt as their teeth sank into opposite shoulders, leaving perfectly shaped purplish bite marks on his pale, freckled skin. The two men kissed and sucked their way up to Michael's jaw, leaving a trail of bruises in their wake.

 

"What- What is-" he babbled, his head tipping back to expose his neck to them.

 

Ryan chuckled against his jawline. "Well, we didn't have time to have a tag made for your collar. We had to have some way of showing who your owners are."

 

"What, the - ah - the collar isn't enough?" Michael groused.

 

Gavin hummed and nipped at his ear. "Nope."

 

Any disgruntlement quickly fled the Jersey boy as the two other men took him in hand simultaneously. He was a little surprised that even with the threat of punishment if he disobeyed them – even with the looming possibility of death if he fucked up really badly - he'd managed to become completely hard. Precome seeped from the head of his cock, mingling with the lube Ryan and Gavin were spreading down his shaft. Gavin turned his head towards Ryan, capturing the older man's lips in a kiss and sliding the fingers of his free hand under the hem of Ryan's shirt. Michael groaned aloud at the sight of them passionately making out while they jerked him off. Then, he whimpered as they pulled away to tug at each other's shirts, hands roaming over each other’s bare torsos. Gavin splayed his hands appreciatively over the expanse of Ryan's back as the older man grabbed his denim-covered ass and pulled him close, frotting against the Brit. Michael writhed and let out a string of needy moans to try and get their attention, seeing as he couldn't exactly take care of things himself.

 

"Still, Michael," Ryan muttered out of the corner of his mouth, between the kisses he was lavishing on Gavin's lips. Michael let out a final whimper and stopped moving, his hips twitching slightly on occasion. Despite how desperately he needed at least one of them to touch him, Michael managed to keep a tenuous control over himself. There was no way he was going to invoke their wrath by being disobedient.

 

It would have been a crying shame to cut short what was readily becoming the best sex of his life.

 

He bit his lip until he tasted blood, all in an effort to keep himself silent as Ryan and Gavin stripped each other to nakedness.

 

Gavin's hands slipped lower, stroking along Ryan's length. The older man growled into the younger's mouth, rocking his hips forward. "Michael, come here," he commanded, voice low and authoritative. The redhead was quick to respond, stumbling clumsily on his knees. The two other men made space for him and he wedged himself between them, sighing and bucking forward as his cock met the much-needed friction of Gavin's skin. Ryan rutted against his bare ass, and both men peppered Michael's upper torso with kisses and hickeys, bodies pressed firmly against his. Michael's head was swimming dizzily at the sheer amount of physical contact. His body felt like it was on fire.

 

Two sets of hands, one delicate and slender, the other rough and broad, slid over his arms, his hips, his ass, his chest, flicking his nipples on every pass. Ryan's suddenly travelled lower, finding the base of the plug Michael was wearing and pushing. With a gasp, Michael arched his back, his head tipping against the older man's shoulder.

 

"Ryan- Ryan please-" he groaned, breath hitching as Gavin went for his neck.

 

"What's that?" Ryan hummed against his ear, the words vibrating through his body and making him shudder in anticipation. "Don't you want to play with this toy anymore?"

 

"No, I don't,  _please_ , Ryan-" He wailed as Ryan suddenly drew the plug out of his body, leaving Michael feeling hollow and empty as he waited for Ryan to slick up his cock. Gavin broke away and edged towards the stack of pillows that nestled against the headboard, drawing Michael forward into a kiss. Michael shifted, following Gavin's mouth but still ensuring his own legs were spread and his back was arched, making sure his ass was presented to Ryan to its full potential.

 

He groaned against Gavin's tongue as Ryan lined up and sheathed himself in one fluid motion, the older man's eyes closing with a sigh at how tight Michael felt around him. Michael kissed almost desperately at Gavin's mouth, his hands spasming with the desire to either touch himself or one of them. Ryan stopped the erratic motions by grabbing Michael's bound wrists with one hand, pulling out of the younger man almost completely before using the extra leverage to ram back into him all the harder. With a much louder groan than those previous, Michael fell away from Gavin's lips, his breath coming in panting moans as Ryan set up a deliberate and measured pace. Gavin caught Michael's head in his hands, sitting back and guiding the Jersey boy's head towards his crotch.

 

Michael swore as the angle changed, making Ryan hit his sweet spot. The older man picked up the end of the leash, which up until that point had been dangling limply, and gave it a sharp tug.

 

" _Language_ , Michael. We've talked about this."

 

"I'm sorry," Michael choked. Ryan loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

 

The bell on Michael's collar chimed in time with the pace of Ryan's thrusts. Normally, the sound would have irritated Michael to no end, but in the current context, it became almost unbearably erotic.

 

Michael let Gavin guide him down the rest of the way, wrapping his lips around the head of the Brit's cock. Alcohol and the remnants of whatever he'd been drugged with buzzed through him, allowing him to relax his throat more easily than normal. With long, slow drags of his lips and tongue, Michael bobbed his head along Gavin's shaft, drawing the Brit into deep-throating territory.

 

Ryan pulled out and slammed back into him particularly hard, forcing Michael to take in the last inch or so of Gavin's cock. He somehow managed not to choke. Instead, he moaned every time at the peak of Ryan's thrusts, throat contracting around Gavin's length. Gavin let his head fall back against the pillows, fingers fisted in Michael's curls.

 

When Michael tugged against Gavin's grip, threatening to gag, the Brit let him go, trusting the redhead to sink back down again.

 

And he did, again and again, until Gavin's hips twitched and jerked upwards into Michael's mouth, coming in thick spurts down the Jersey boy's throat. Gavin dropped against the cushions, smiling lazily as he watched Ryan continue to pound into Michael.

 

With Gavin gone, Ryan dropped the leash and instead reached down to stroke Michael's neglected cock, which had been dripping with need onto the sheets. Unfettered by the presence of a cock in his mouth, Michael howled long and loud. It took Ryan all of about five seconds to draw an orgasm out of Michael, releasing into the younger man mere moments later.

 

Michael's eyelids flickered shut and he fell into a puddle of his own jizz. He didn't care. He didn't even care if Gavin and Ryan decided they didn't want to let him go.

 

As long as they continued to treat him like this, Michael would have absolutely no regrets about living the rest of his life in that room.


End file.
